Never Underestimate a Medic
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: Megatron finds out that a medic can be far more dangerous than he thought; in fact they can be downright devious, sneaky and underhand, it doesn’t pay to underestimate one, especially if he’s protecting a patient!


M/R

**Never Underestimate a Medic!! **

Rating NC17 (What else!!)

This is a slash story. If you don't like please don't read. Inspired by the story 'Warrior School' by Scream01. Medic bashing, sorry Ratchet. I will make it up to you. Some violence and I guess that this fic has an element of non con in it. If you are not an adult, and are not comfortable reading this type of story, please don't read. If you do, please enjoy…….

Megatron finds out that a medic can be far more dangerous than he thought; in fact they can be downright devious, sneaky and underhand, it doesn't pay to underestimate one, especially if he's protecting a patient!! This is the first time I have made Megatron a main character. I hope I have written him correctly.

**INFO NOTES**

WWE is World Wrestling Entertainment. It and CSI belong to themselves and are only mentioned

Boleadoras or Bola. Weapon of the South American Gauchos.

Darkmount is the main Decepticon base on Cybertron. (I think!!)

Rust rash, the Transformer equivalent of a love bite or hickey.

I made up how many languages Cybertron has.

PNSI is a Primary Nexus Sensor Inducer. The Cybertronian equivalent of a tranquiliser or smelling salts depending on how it is activated. (Something else I made up!!)

CV is Curriculum Vitae. (Literal translation Life Story/History. You usually have one to get a job)

Oh yes. I can't do accents; you will have to imagine them.

**Disclaimer: **

The Transformer universe is owned by Hasbro. I don't own them, just borrow them to use and abuse, pat their heads and send them home. I make no money from this story. (I wish!!) I do own a crowd of party Dragons who would enjoy eating and drinking you out of house, home and castle!!

Bluestreak sat silently, which in its self was a minor miracle. The word 'Chatterbox' could have been coined for the silver gunner. He also sat very, very still. The reason for these two phenomenons's knelt at his side.

"If your CPU had two processing chips that worked in tandem, you'd be dangerous!! Of all the stupid tricks!! You're a Datsun not a Lamborghini!! I expect something like this from those two major glitches in my aft not you!!"

The slightest gap in the tirade where he could mumble. "Sorry." Ratchet looked at him in exasperation.

"Didn't it hurt?"

Immense blue optics regarded him mournfully.

"Not at first. Then it was just uncomfortable and I was going to ask you about it when we got back to the Ark. I didn't want to complain and make a fuss. Sorry."

"Good job I heard you squeaking. If those bearings had seized up, you would have been in a lot of trouble."

Blue smiled tentatively, Ratchet smiled back. It was hard to stay angry at this one for long, and he had been trying to be considerate. Still should have said something after the battle. If he hadn't heard that strange little squeak!!

Ratchet had pulled Blue out of the homeward cavalcade and was treating him at the side of the road, all he needed was the joint loosening and the bearings lubricating, a 10 minute job, but Ratchet didn't want to risk him driving the mile or two back to the Ark.

It hadn't been worth the others waiting for them. He stood extending a hand.

"Let's go home."

The blast caught him in the back, knocking him offline and into Blue, who fell backwards to the ground pinned by the medic's body. He flailed, trying to push Ratchet off and reach into subspace for his weapon.

A shadow fell over them blotting out the Sun. Blue's optics went wide in terror as he identified who it was.

Ratchet came back on line slowly. What in the Pit had happened? What had hit him? He felt as if the Ark had landed on his back. He ran a self diagnostic. Lots of energy fluctuations, no real damage.

He powered up his optics. He was lying on his stomach on sand and rocks. The place where they had stopped had grass; he remembered that Blue had been worried about standing on the flowers. Blue!! Where was Blue?

He pushed himself to his hands and knees, sitting back on his haunches to look around. There were high rock walls around most of the large dusty clearing extending back into hills. Boulders of all sizes dotted it. Some small scrub like bushes. No silver Datsun. Where was he? He tried to raise the Ark.

"Ratchet to Red Alert, please respond."

Nothing. No static, just silence. Someone had a jammer near by. He stood, staggering as his giro's spun.

"Blue. Bluestreak can you hear me?" He shouted.

Only the wind. He had to get higher, Blue could be lying behind one of the larger boulders out of sight.

"Looking for this?"

Ratchet's fuel pump skipped a beat at the sound of that voice behind him, slowly he turned. Megatron stood on one of the boulders. In one hand he held the limp bound body of Bluestreak by one doorwing.

The Decepticon leader jumped easily down, aided by his antigraves. He walked towards the medic. Cyber wolf stalking prey. Blue's limp body trailing after him. Ratchet faced him defiantly, hands clenched into fists.

"What have you done to him?" He hissed.

Megatron lifted Bluestreak higher, Ratchet's holding tanks lurched. Energon dripped down his body. Contemptuously, Megatron let him fall to the ground.

Ratchet took one instinctive step forwards and froze, optics on the Warlord, who smiled and stepped to one side, leaning on one of the boulders.

"Please." He said, sweeping a hand towards Blue. "But first, your weapon if you don't mind."

When Ratchet didn't move, he pointed his Fusion Cannon at the offline mech. The threat was clear. Ratchet subspaced his gun and threw it at Megatron who caught it and tossed it into the jumble of rocks behind him.

Trying to keep one optic on Megatron, who merely folded his arms across his chest. Ratchet dropped down at Blue's side, gently turning him and subspacing a diagnostic scanner. Thank Primus!! The damage was minimal.

It looked like he had been struck a few time, one twisted servo in his right wrist and a blow to the head that had knocked him off line. The Energon flowed from a gash above his right optic and a split lip component. Ratchet glared daggers at Megatron.

"He can be quite a feisty little bot when he puts his CPU to it." Megatron stated, and then chuckled. "I won't tell you what he threatened to do with my Fusion Cannon if I touched you."

'He spends too much time with those slaggin twins.' Ratchet thought. Aloud he said. "So you beat the scrap out of him!!"

Ratchet activated the micro arc welder in his right forefinger to gently seal the cracks in Blue's dermaplating. Concentrating on restoring Blue's good looks, he didn't realise that Megatron had moved silently to stand behind him.

He waited until Ratchet's left hand lightly glided over the Datsun's face to check his work.

Megatron's hand gripped tightly at the back of Ratchet's neck pulling him to his feet.

"Not really, he tripped and fell. He went offline far too quickly. I expect you to last far longer."

Turning, he pushed Ratchet viciously towards a large boulder, meaning to slam him face first into it.

Ratchet brought up one leg, placing it on the boulder stopping him, he brought his elbow up to strike his captor in the jaw and then dropped into a crouch, surprised, Megatron's grip loosened and Ratchet slid free.

He interlocked his hands and slammed them as hard as he could into the side of Megatron's knee and darted away from the Decepticon.

Megatron couldn't suppress a grunt of pain, he turned after the medic.

"Where did you learn moves like those?" He snarled.

Ratchet shrugged. "Here and there."

He wasn't going to admit to watching late night Kung Fu movies with Wheeljack and an Ark wide love of WWE. Not that he thought for one nanoclick that he could defeat Megatron who had vorns of gladiatorial practice behind him.

If he could just lure the Con away from Bluestreak and last long enough for the Autobots to find them, they must be searching for them by now.

Now, to see how long he could stall.

"What were you doing following us?"

"I wasn't. I was looking for Starscream. I wanted…………. A word………. With him about his abysmal performance earlier and instead look what I found at the side of the road, all alone and unprotected. I thought that the two of you could take Starscream's place"

Still backing away, Ratchet reviewed the battle, a scant few hours ago. The seeker had been brought down to Earth by Sideswipe with a little Jet Judo and they had tussled for most of the short fight. Ratchet had heard the curses and blows from where he had been treating the wounded.

"He was fighting Sideswipe, I saw them."

Megatron was still stalking him. Ratchet was reminded of a wildlife program about lions. He didn't want to be a gazelle.

"I told him to stay in the air and escort Astrotrain."

Megatron growled, making a feint to the right. Ratchet tried to put a large rock between them.

"But Sideswipe brought him down. Why were you looking so near the Ark?"

"I think he's found himself a little bolthole close by, hoping that no one will look for him there."

Megatron suddenly ran at the rock. Ratchet spun and fled, he had to get Megatron away from Blue. Megatron hit him like a ton of bricks, sending him face first into the ground. He struggled, writhing and twisting trying to squirm out from beneath the other mech's greater weight. Curses and insults rent the air.

"Get off me!! Ya slaggin lead aft!!"

Megatron's smile broadened, the Autobots electromagnetic field pulsed with anger and fear. His frenzied struggles beneath him were strangely pleasant. Perhaps not quite as satisfying as chastising Starscream, but he would do for now.

He sat up, catching the red hands and twisting them behind and up the pale back. Ratchet jerked and grunted in pain.

Megatron held both hands in one of his. Leaning forward he fastened his free hand onto Ratchet's shoulder and squeezed, digging his fingers into the armour.

"AAAHHHHH!!" Ratchet couldn't stop the cry.

"AWW!! Did that hurt?" Megatron asked with false concern in his voice. He let go and stroked gently.

"Frag off!! Ya slaggin sadist!!" Ratchet snarled, turning his head to glare over his shoulder.

Megatron put his hand to his face, forefinger stroking his cheek in contemplation. His fist crashed down into the already painful shoulder. Ratchet convulsed in pain.

"I would be careful what I said, if I was in your position."

"Want to swap places? I don't mind." Ratchet gasped.

Megatron shook with laughter.

"You amuse me Autobot. By now Starscream would have been whining and begging for mercy."

Feeling sorry for Starscream was not something Ratchet ever thought he would be capable of. But if this was what the seeker had to put up with each time Megatron got slagged off, he had Ratchet's sympathy.

It was no wonder that he had found a bolthole, even one close to his enemy's HQ, he would probably be safer there than at the Nemesis.

Megatron pushed Ratchet's hands a little further up his back twisting the wrists, feeling the pain pulse through the twisting field interacting with his. Beating a little of the arrogance out of this particular Autobot would be very satisfying.

He rose, pulling Ratchet painfully up by his hands, as he regained his feet, Megatron brought his fist down again into the same shoulder, letting go of the captive hands. Ratchet fell to the ground; Megatron drew his foot back to kick him.

Quick as an fleeing turbo fox, Ratchet pulled one leg back and shot it out, catching Megatron on the inside of the same knee joint again, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing to the ground. Ratchet scrabbled to his feet and ran. Megatron's roar of pain and anger giving him extra impetuous.

'Oh Slag. Slag. Slag.' Ratchet thought. 'Now he'll dismantle me with his bare hands.' But at the same time he was just a little proud of himself for dumping Megatron on his aft.

Megatron used his antigraves to rise from the ground, hand going down to rub at the sore knee joint. He was angry yes, but it had been a long time since anyone had floored him like that. Hunting this Autobot and teaching him some manners just got to be a little more fun. He watched the medic dodge into the jumble of rocks.

"Run you pathetic excuse for a mech. By the time I've finished with you. You will beg for your termination."

A long loud rasping sound answered him. Megatron 'blinked' in surprise. Was that an insult?

As he ran, Ratchet was cataloguing the things in his subspace pockets. He didn't have another weapon. He would have to improvise. This place was like a maze, jumbled rock piled on top of jumbled rock. A geologist's paradise, Beachcomber would love it. A round stone that was the right size caught his sight, another, he subspaced a long length of cable…..UUUMMM.

Megatron hunted Ratchet casually. It wasn't hard. The dusty ground held footprints and the Autobot didn't have antigraves. It would take the rest of the Autobots a long time to find them and the jammer he had left high up on the mountain side meant no calls for help and no working tracker bugs. He had all the time he wanted to play with the glitch.

He had hunted others on Cybertron. In the depths of Darkmount was a maze he had created for just that purpose. Where captive Autobots and sometime Decepticons who needed a lesson in humility had been hunted. He had almost forgotten how exhilarating it could be.

When he caught Ratchet, he would beat him slowly, each blow would fall on the same spot, maybe the shoulder he had started on, a measured amount of time between each blow, so that he knew exactly when the next one would strike.

Megatron smiled to himself, he didn't expect the medic to last long. He would cry out in pain, flinch before each strike, then he would beg and Megatron wanted to hear him beg for mercy. Then, then Megatron would have fun, because he would do anything for the pain not to begin again.

Cycling air rapidly, Ratchet placed the last rock in position. The pile would fall at the least touch, now to lure Megadork into the trap.

'Megadork!!' He thought as he used one of Sideswipes favourite names. 'Now whose has been spending too much time with the twins?' Still, if he hadn't he would never have found out how to make or use one of these. Primus bless Sunny and his love of weird and wonderful weapons.

Ratchet subspaced an emergency Energon pack, ripping a hole in it and splashing some onto a particularly nasty looking jagged rock, he began to make his way back to the trap, splashing drops here and there as if a wounded mech had staggered along. He smeared some onto his hand and left an impression on the rock wall.

He snickered to himself. This wouldn't fool anyone who watched CSI. The directionality and Energon splatter was all wrong but it would fool Megatron, he would just think that Ratchet had been injured trying to climb up the rocks. Strike another one for Wheeljack and his 'You must watch this, you'll love it.' programmes.

There, the trap was set. Ratchet drank the rest of the Energon. Just needed Megadork to complete the party.

Megatron's head jerked up at the scream that rang out. He quickly pinpointed it and ran towards the place. He soon reached it.

Energon was liberally splattered around a jagged rock, the imbecile must have tried to climb up, perhaps he thought he could have found a hiding place. Splodges of Energon lead between the rocks, this would be too easy. And a wound made a particularly vulnerable point to hit.

Head down following the Energon trail, Megatron didn't notice the unnatural looking pile of stones.

"Hey Megadork!! What you doing?"

Megatron spun. Ratchet stood behind him, looking remarkable uninjured. His right hand was raised and something whirled around his head. He let it go. The makeshift Bola wrapped itself around Megatron's knees and he fell backward with a yelp of surprise, the rock pile cascaded down upon him.

Ratchet watched, if he was knocked offline, it would be possible to disable him for a longer period. If not, Ratchet would have to run for his life again.

'Oh Slag, he's still moving.' Ratchet didn't wait around to see more.

Megatron's roar of rage echoed around the rocky amphitheatre. That slagging, glitch processed, frellin……… Autobot!! Not in million of vorns had anyone humiliated him in such a way……

He rose like a Leviathan from the deep, shedding rocks as if they were flower petals. Fusion Cannon charged and on line. His optics scanned the area for one gleam of pale armour. He might be the only mech on the planet. Nothing stirred.

"OH!! That was good. All you've done is to make your end that much more painful. I'll send you back to Optimus Prime one piece at a time."

He shouted as he freed his legs. What had the weapon been? Three pieces of cable knotted together at one end, rocks tied to each of the free ends, very primitive but effective.

Ratchet racing rapidly away though. 'What by FED-EX?' He had no illusions now that Megatron would kill him if he got hold of him. What was taking the Autobots so long to find them? Megatron couldn't have taken them that far away.

Megatron wasn't hunting for fun any more. He rose in to the air on his antigraves and soon spotted his prey. He flew quickly to intercept him, landing a little way before him and waited. Ratchet was still rapid cycling air and watching behind him.

He ran literally into Megatron, bounced off and fell onto his aft. Megatron savoured the stunned shocked look that dissolved into fear on the medic's face. Ratchet scrabbled backward trying to get to his feet.

"Let me help you."

He snarled, jumping forwards and grabbing Ratchet by the throat, lifting him into the air. Ratchet kicked and flailed, scratching at his arm, but to no avail. For a few moments Megatron just held him, watching him struggle.

"No smart comebacks? You disappoint me."

Ratchet couldn't get a squeak out of his vocaliser, but he knew a few visual insults. Megatron's smile just got broader and he increased the pressure, watching as the blue optics began to flicker and dim.

He opened his hand allowing his prisoner to drop, before he could move Megatron had backhanded him across the face, knocking him into one of the boulders.

A black fist cracked again into Ratchet's shoulder, another into his lower back. Megatron used his greater weight to smash the Autobot into the rock, holding him there. A tinkle of falling glass sounded as Ratchet's windshield fractured and broke.

"I will enjoy hearing you beg. You can start now." Megatron licked his glossa up the back of the pale helm.

"Slag off and rust!!"

Ratchet pushed desperately against the rock, trying to free himself. Megatron allowed him to push backwards slightly and then slammed him back into the rock; he put his hand onto Ratchet's damaged shoulder, feeling him flinch at the contact. One. Two. Three short sharp blows onto the same spot, a cry of pain on the last one.

"Go…. Go reformat yourself with a jack hammer………….. Sideways!!"

Cycling air frantically made Ratchet sound like he was panting.

Megatron laughed, fastening his hand onto the back of the medic's neck and throwing him through the air to crash to the ground rolling. Megatron took his time walking towards him.

This was a moment he loved. When your enemy was at your feet, the realisation that they were helpless, it shone in their faces and optics as they begged for mercy.

Ratchet was now on his hands and knees; Megatron reached again for the targeted shoulder and flinched back with a snarl as two handfuls of the dusty earth were flung into his face. The frelling medic tried to run.

With an animalistic growl Megatron threw himself at Ratchet catching him around the knees, they both fell to the ground. There was no way in the Pit that Megatron was going to let him escape again.

He pulled the struggling body back towards him, using his greater weight to pin him on his back, catching the red hands as they struck at him, forcing them to the ground near his head.

Ratchet cursed and swore, he swore in the three major languages of Cybertron, eight dialects including Charr and the common space lingo. Then he started in English, interspaced with German, French and some Cantonese picked up from the Kung Fu movies.

He cursed Megatron's creator and his creator's creator and any creations Megatron might have. He included two perversions that Megatron had never heard of before.

All the time he was squirming and trying to wriggle free. His electromagnetic field again pulsing with anger and rising panic.

At first Megatron was going to use his fists to silence the tirade, but found that the way the body below him moved was quite interesting and the insults could be stored away to be used on his own troops. At last, Ratchet ran out of steam.

"Will you get off me!!"

"No."

Surprised by the brief answer Ratchet stared at him open mouthed. This gave Megatron a truly evil idea. He brought his mouth down hard, not giving the Autobot a chance to close his mouth.

Ratchet clicked his mandenta tightly together against the invading glossa and made "UUMPHFFF" noises. Megatron felt pure panic and fear flash through the medic's field. Not quite as satisfying as terror, but fun never the less.

He moved Ratchet's hands together so that he could hold them again in one of his. He gripped the dark helm chevron, raising his head, he twisted Ratchet's head up and to the side exposing his throat, his mouth latched onto the softer metallic skin and bit, not quite hard enough to break it but hard enough to give rust rash.

"NO. NO. Stop!! You perverted, deviant, glitch formatted OUCH!!"

Megatron had bitten him again, this time hard enough to break the skin; he sucked at the weeping Energon.

"Fraggin vampire!!"

Ratchet was getting truly panicky now. He could feel Megatron's electromagnetic field, which had pulsed with anger, almost into the visible spectrum, beginning to change to a far more amorous beat.

Megatron lifted his head, slowly licking the Energon from his lips and smiled down at his captive. This scared Ratchet far more than any threat.

"Oddly enough, hunting you has been enjoyable, but now you have to pay for humiliating me." Megatron said.

"I'll have to give you an IOU. I left my credit card back at the Ark." Ratchet refused to back down and be intimidated.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that I can think of some other way that you can pay for what you've done."

Megatron brushed his thumb gently across Ratchet's cheekridge.

"HUU!! NO!! No way!! I'm not playing that game." Ratchet's optics couldn't get any bigger.

Megatron chuckled. "Who said you had a choice in the matter? I take what I want and right now what I want is you. But, I will give you a choice, three choices actually. I don't mind which you choose, I'll enjoy all of them.

The first is. I will beat the living slag out of you until you submit and do what I want. The second is. Give me what I want now and save yourself a lot of pain. The third is. I beat the slag out of you, drag you back to your little silver friend and you can watch me 'persuade' him to give me what I want. You didn't think I'd forgotten all about him. Did you?"

From the expression on Ratchet's face, that was what he had been hoping for. Blue optics dimmed slightly as Ratchet thought over Megatron's offers. Offers!! Each was worse than the last, but he had to protect Bluestreak. Fixing his optics on the clouds he asked.

"Theoretical, if the second option was chosen………..What then?"

Megatron was nuzzling and lapping at the Energon that oozed from his neck.

"That would depend on how……….'Satisfied'…….I was."

"If I could………………If I ………….UUUMMM." Ratchet was unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"If you ………… were very satisfied. Would you leave Bluestreak out of this?"

Megatron chuckled into his neck; the vibrations sent a tremor shivering through him.

"I'd have to be 'greatly satisfied' to forget about him. He's……… What was that word Skywarp used? … AHHH yes, cute! I think that sums him up, don't you? Or do you fancy your chances with him?"

Ratchet was scandalised. "Primus!! No!!"

Megatron just chuckled and went back to nipping at the wound on Ratchet's neck. It was beginning to hurt, a lot!

Ratchet so didn't want to do this, the idea of submitting to the Slagmaker and interfacing with him was beyond disgusting, it was perverted. But he couldn't protect Bluestreak if he had been beaten into scrap. And, one way or another, Megatron was going to get what he wanted. The only saving grace was he might be able to turn it to his advantage.

The sensors in a medic's hands had many functions. They could give accurate reading of wounds; they could stimulate another's auto repair system and they could influence a patient emotional state, such as calming them. They could also stimulate sensors and nodes in other ways.

All Ratchet could reach was Megatron's wrist with two of his fingers. He stroked the wrist and began to stimulate dormant pleasure nodes. Megatron's head jerked up with a gasp as the most delicious feeling shot through this hand and wrist. What had the Autobot done to him?

"Do that again! He demanded.

Ratchet did. Megatron shuddered.

"I can reach more if you let my hands go."

Megatron allowed one red hand to slip from his grip but closed his hand tightly over the other, squeezing till he got a gasp of pain.

"I can crush your hand easily, don't forget that." He warned, releasing the pressure but keeping the hand captive.

Ratchet kept it simple. Running his fingertips up and down the silver-grey arm and just around the shoulder joint. Micro servos keened as they activated dormant nodes and got them to flash pleasure through the neural net.

Megatron's optics dimmed and he made an 'AAAHHHH' sound of pleasure. He brought his mouth down again, hard onto his captive's. Ratchet went limp.

"A little more response." Megatron ordered, raising his head.

"A little less aggression." Countered Ratchet. Megatron's face hardened. "Just try it first."

Mentally promising the medic a long and agonising termination, Megatron lowered his head again, not quite as hard as before. To his amazement this time Ratchet kissed back, expertly and passionately.

This was better; it looked like he had gone for the second choice. Not that Megatron hadn't promised not to beat him to scrap afterwards.

Megatron used his free hand to explore the boxy body beneath him. Smooth metal slid coolly under his fingers, he slipped them under the broken windshield and rubbed delicately at the wiring he found there. Ratchet jumped and pleasure spiked through his field.

Ratchet's hand ran gently up his arm and along his shoulder to his helm and up and around. Pleasure nodes flashed and flickered, internal relays began to heat. Ratchet's engine purred, changed its note to a deep resonating growl that vibrated through both bodies.

Ratchet pulled gently on his trapped hand, which was released. He ran it up and down the barrel of the Fusion Cannon attached to that arm. Megatron shuddered convulsively; he didn't know he had pleasure nodes there.

Red hands flowed over the silver body, trailing exquisite blissful sensations in their wake. Megatron broke the kiss, arching upwards as the hands ran down his sides. Ratchet's mouth fastened onto his throat, teasing nips and gentle sucking, glossa licking along the main fuel line. A deep erotic moan broke from his vocaliser.

"Don't stop." He commanded.

Between the feather kisses, voice husky, Ratchet said.

"Better responses from your chest, near the spark chamber. Can't reach."

He ran his hands as far around the chest pressed to his own as he could in demonstration.

"Roll over. I promise you won't regret it."

Normally, Megatron would have never even considered this idea. Interface partners were kept in their place, beneath him, but he was enjoying this, and it wasn't as if the medic was much of a threat.

He rolled, pulling Ratchet with him, to sit astride his hips. Not that he was so lost that he didn't take precautions. His hands fastened onto Ratchet's hips, fingers digging painfully in as warning before relaxing.

Ratchet placed his hands flat onto the silver chest and ran them up and down, in and out of all the modulations on Megatron, who arched violently up in ecstasy as his neural net blazed with pleasure.

"OHHHHHHH!! Yessssssssss."

Ratchet dropped back down onto Megatron, mouths meet and glossa entwined, red hands stroking his neck and helm, one pinkie pressed a certain place on his neck seemingly by accident and a small port opened. The hands kept stroking, Megatron didn't notice.

Black hands wandered over pale armour, this time it was Ratchet who whimpered and moaned.

Both had red lining internals, their electromagnetic fields sparked and pulsed in harmony. Ratchet ran one hand down the length of the silver body, running it back, he subspaced something he kept hidden and held by his thumb, running just the other fingertips up to once again caress the silver helm.

He slid his empty hand between them, just over Megatron's spark chamber, making the pleasure nodes flash and react to each other, faster and faster. Megatron's body began to shake forcefully as the sensory overload claimed him, he felt Ratchet make the jump too, aching upwards with a cry. Optics a midnight blue colour in gratification.

Pale helm dropped onto silver shoulder as both mech's gasped cool air.

"Well. Are you greatly satisfied?" Ratchet gasped.

"I think that only counts as quite satisfied. You will have to work a lot harder to greatly satisfy me. In fact, I think I might take you back to the Nemesis and keep you chained by my bunk until you get it right."

Ratchet raised his head, optics wide with disbelief. "I don't think that's something I would want to put on my CV, Thank you."

Megatron chuckled, locking his arms around Ratchet's waist. "Again, you think you have a choice?"

"Oh!!"

Head slumping in submission, red thumb rubbing gently along the bottom of his helm where it joined his neck in appeasement, Ratchet's body sagged. Megatron smiled, it looked like the medic had at last accepted defeat.

"There's just one thing." The pale helm rose again. "You shouldn't underestimate me. Night. Night."

He jabbed the small device into the open port on Megatron's neck and activated it. The PNSI buzzed and Megatron went off line. Ratchet pushed against the arms holding him and they flopped limply to the ground.

"OHHHHH Thank Primus!! I'll have to shower in acid to get the feel of him off me. If Sideswipe says anything about Con Cooties, I'll rebuild him as a mini cooper!! Still, not that bad an overload considering."

Lying there, the Tyrant looked oddly peaceful, but Ratchet knew that appearances could be deceptive. He was also defenceless, completely at Ratchet's mercy. His termination would end the eons old war on Cybertron and on Earth, but Ratchet wasn't a killer. He stood.

"Slag, but I wish I could. Still, this is for the shoulder."

He kicked the dark hip.

"OUCH!! Slag, frag, ouch, ouch." Growl "OH I hate you!!."

Turning around he scanned the rock formations on the skyline. He had memorised what they had looked like. Limping he began to make his way towards Bluestreak. He took the most direct route he could find; at most Megatron would only be off line for 15-20 minutes. Then…. Well, then Ratchet didn't want to be around to find out.

He arrived, this was the place he had last seen the Datsun, who was conspicuous by his absence. Optics darting this way and that Ratchet soon picked up the trail and chased after Bluestreak. There, at last.

"Bluestreak! Hey Blue wait up."

The gunner whirled around. Face breaking into a smile of welcome.

"Ratchet. Ratchet are you okay? Megatron shot you and I couldn't get my gun, cos you were lying on me and then he threatened to hurt you if I didn't drop all my weapons, so I did, he put these restraints on me and brought us here and he, he………."

Ratchet had reached him and pulled him into a hug, so glad that he was still functioning. As the story trailed off, Ratchet held him by the upper arms, afraid of what had happened.

"What did he do to you Bluestreak?"

The gunner squirmed, his face screwing up as if he'd taken a mouthful of curdled Energon.

"I didn't want to. When I said I wouldn't, he hit me. Then he said that he would hurt you, so I did…..I….I kissed him. He bit my lip and I think I pulled away and tripped. I don't remember……. I woke up and couldn't find you, so I was trying to get out of here and fetch help. Do you know there's a jammer somewhere close by?"

Ratchet sighed. Not as bad as could have been.

"Don't worry Blue. I'll give you an anti Con shot and some mouthwash when we get back to the Ark and you'll be fine. Turn round, let's get you free and get out of here. I don't know how long we've got."

The micro welder made short work of the restraints and the two Autobots ran. Luckily they were able to see the road when they cleared the high rock walls. They transformed, Ratchet in the lead.

"Ratchet, you're breaking the speed limit." Blue radioed.

"Blue. We need to put as much distance between us and Megatron as we can. He want's to take me back to the Nemesis as his bunk buddy and he thinks you're cute!! Now get in front of me and if I tell you to go, floor your accelerator and don't stop until you reach the Ark."

The Datsun passed him.

"Not without you."

"I'll make it an order!!"

"LA LA LA LA LA Can't hear you."

If he'd been in robot mode Ratchet would have shook his head. Slaggin silly sparkling.

"Okay Sideswipe."

"OH!! Ouch." Giggled Blue.

15 minutes. Ratchet knew that every second from now on was a gift from Primus. When Megatron awoke, his anger would be volcanic. They had almost three minutes grace before Megatron's optics flickered and he came back online.

The explosive retort of a Fusion blast behind them gave Ratchet a clue that the chase was on. The Datsun in front roared away as Ratchet pushed his engine for all he was worth. He fervently wished he had a sports car alt and not an ambulance.

"Go Blue. Don't argue, find the Autobots and bring them back."

Thankfully, Blue obeyed, pulling away from Ratchet as if he was standing still. Ratchet kept his sensors trained on their back trail.

Oh Primus Protect and Preserve. A dot in the sky.

Megatron couldn't remember the last time he'd been this enraged, not even Starscream had got him this worked up. To have been duped by an Autobot was bad enough, but when that Autobot was a lowly pathetic medic!!

He couldn't decide what he was going to do when he got his hands on him. Blast him, rip his spark out, or…… take him back to the Nemesis and break him slowly. But first, he would beat the slag out of him. He rose into the air.

From his high vantage point he scanned the surrounding terrain. A dust cloud caught his optic, without thinking he raised his arm and fired. The Fusion blast shot towards its target.

Ratchet saw the blast coming and swerved frantically. The blast hit the road just behind him, sending gravel and a red hot blast wave pushing at his exhaust pipe. He knew that he couldn't force his engine at this speed for much longer. At least Blue was safe.

Megatron didn't fire again; He wanted to use his bare hands. He flew lower following the twists and turns of the road. He smiled, imagining the terror that must be pulsing through Ratchet's CPU as he closed the distance between them.

He lost sight of his prey as the ambulance screamed around a corner. Megatron sped up slightly, he wanted that medic.

What he got was a shock.

Optimus Prime stood in the centre of the road, the business end of his rifle pointing at Megatron's olfactory sensor. Autobots fanned out on each side of him. Ratchet transformed and fell into the arms of Wheeljack and Jazz. Bluestreak, hefting a borrowed weapon moved in front of him protectively.

"Did you want something Megatron?" Optimus asked mildly.

Megatron was so enraged that for a few moments he couldn't vocalise. He pointed a finger at Ratchet.

"THAT!!" He spat.

"I'm very sorry. He's not for sale."

Megatron locked optics with his age old nemesis. He knew that he no chance of extricating the medic at the moment. He chuckled.

"Very well Prime, not today. YOU!!" He shouted and again pointed at Ratchet. "You know I always get what I want. You will pay for your insolence"

Ratchet, safe in the arms of his friends waved a hand.

"Cheques in the post." He shouted back slightly breathless.

Ribald comments and jeers followed the Decepticon leader as he left. Ratchet clinging to Wheeljack was welcomed by his comrades. He flinched as his damaged shoulder was slapped. Wheeljack put his arm around his shoulders to protect him.

Watching Megatron's retreating form, Ratchet surprised himself by hoping that Starscream stayed in whatever shelter he had found. Primus help the first mech that fell into those black hands today.

"Thank Primus you found us!!" He said.

Smiling Prowl answered. "Thank Jazz and Blaster. They found you."

Ratchet looked quizzically at the Porsche.

"Figured a jammer was being used or you would have been yelling for help. We just pinged radio signals until we found somewhere that didn't ping back and headed for it. Heard the Fusion blast and figured we were on the right trail. Old Blue came screaming round the bend like his tailpipe was on fire, shouting that you were just behind him and Megs was behind you, so we just waited for the two of you to arrive."

Optimus had walked over to them.

"Should I ask what you did to Megatron to get him so slagged off with you?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when you're old enough to know." Ratchet replied with a smile.

He turned to look at Bluestreak who was returning his borrowed weapon to Sideswipe, the red Lambo's arm encircled his neck and pulled his head down to be rubbed by the ebony hand. They both laughed. Sunstreaker shook his head looking resigned, but his hand flicked out to rub the edge of a doorwing briefly.

"Hey Blue. What exactly did you threaten to do with Megatron's Fusion Cannon if he touched me?"

"ERR, HUMM Hee Hee Hee !!……"

**End Notes**

Another fic finished. I hope you have enjoyed it. Did I keep Megatron in character? I hope so.

HUMMMM. So, Starscream has acquired a little hideaway somewhere near the Ark? I wonder how long it will be before someone finds it? (How long will it take me to write the fic??)

The question is who? Should we vote? Draw lots? Alphabetically? Or just the line starts here?

Keep thinking what would Inferno do if he found a weakened injured Starscream? Especially after what's been done to him by the seekers in the sequel to 'Vice Versa.' Or Red? Or even, Red and Inferno??

Why are my plot bunnies sharpening knives and can openers? Where did you get those handcuffs and chains from? Who gave you a chain saw to play with? You can take that arc welder right back to Ratchet! I don't care if he said you can borrow it to give to Inferno, take it back!!

Oh help!!

Dragon

XXXXXX


End file.
